


起名无能

by Rissandra



Category: ww2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissandra/pseuds/Rissandra
Summary: Yeryomenko/Paulusunfinished work
Relationships: Yeryomenko/Nina (his wife), Yeryomenko/Paulus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	起名无能

他和其他的将领不一样，他们都住在帝国的心脏莫斯科，但他偏爱更安静的地方——不，偏爱，这不是他的选择，显然是流放之地选择了失败的流放者——新西伯利亚的安德烈，这比莫斯科的叶廖缅科要适合他。  
但其实他并不是总活在失意的悲伤中，不仅因为其实他并不算不幸，而且就像这支军队里其他如同大石像般的将领一样，在一些事情上他们的石头心已经麻木了，到了感受不到悲伤的程度。当然前者还是要占了更多的比例，毕竟他并不是那种视军队如生命的人，他还能将自己寄托在诗和文学作品的书页上，棋盘的黑白格子上，甚至是手风琴的琴键上。尤其是在战争结束后，这些甚至带着点布尔乔亚气息的活动使得他本来就柔软（甚至说得上软弱）的性格进一步放大了。有人觉得他甚至算得上多愁善感，但有人有会因为他一些像朱可夫一样粗鲁的举止将他看成莽夫。这里并没有任何责备朱可夫举止的意思，只是与另外一些同僚——比如潇洒的罗科索夫斯基或者文质彬彬的沃罗诺夫相比，在战场上骂娘的他们就显得鲁莽了。有的是将这种矛盾赞颂为人的无常和不可测——但是如果你足够细心，你就会发现他的眼泪都是为一个人掉的。  
在去往莫斯科的飞机上，他感到了极度的紧张，他的手心出汗了，喉咙也非常干燥，脸和耳朵都在发烫——似乎高空的干燥的空气不是唯一的罪魁祸首。他甚至开始干呕，他试图将注意力转移到最新一期《军事力量评论》上，这是红军官方的刊物。但是所有西里尔字母都在晃，跳来跳去，集团军、核弹、斯大林、美国、坦克……这些狰狞的词语只会让他更不舒服。思前想后，他只能想到唯一一个抚慰自己的方法了。  
“请你打开我在行李架第二层的箱子，将里面的手风琴拿出来给我。”  
空乘照做了，他接过手风琴那一瞬间——果然如释重负。他并不是想演奏任何曲子，出乎大多数人的意料，这架琴本身，而不是音乐才是他的慰藉。确切地说，是这把琴的主人——原来的主人。  
他的政委赫鲁晓夫在回忆录里无不怪异地提起过一件事，“此前在斯大林格勒一直指挥防御战的方面军司令员叶廖缅科中将得到命令，竟然难过的像小孩儿一样大哭起来。他感到自己在城内熬过防御战的最艰苦的日子，消灭德国第6集团军的荣誉却让给了罗科索夫斯基”。但是他还是不解，叶廖缅科同志是能受得住深可见骨，流脓伤口折磨的人，虽然他也明白战功对于备受质疑的他而言有多重要，但他的眼泪的确是出乎赫鲁晓夫意料的。而且其实这甚至都不是一时的情感爆发。在他自己的日记中，他在那段时间里在没有人的时候躲起来哭过几十回，但即便是在日记里，他也没有透露为什么。那是正常的，这种原因太过难以启齿，即便是在如此私密的日记中，他也不敢袒露自己的心扉。  
人们常说，得不到的才是最想要的。但少有人能体会那种失落。叶廖缅科也是在得知自己将无法把名字和这场辉煌的胜利联系在一起，或者说，无法亲手俘获那个美丽的败军之将的时候，才感到了这些东西对他的重要性。他刚开始只是为前者而伤心，但很快地，后者占据了他的心思，然后这颗种子萌芽生长，抽出长长的藤蔓绑住了他——但那时候只是一颗种子。德国第六集团军的总司令投降了，这位尊贵的战俘现在在第64军的司令部那儿关着。叶廖缅科收到了邀请，在把他移交到真正的胜利者手上之前去见见这位新晋升的元帅。但他那时候腿上的伤口，以及更重要的，为了表达他对罗科索夫斯基的抗议，他并不想去。但总要有这么个人去见见这个屠杀了他无数同胞的穷凶恶极的纳粹，于是这个任务落到了赫鲁晓夫身上。  
二月五日，叶廖缅科的日记里只是记了这么短短的一段：“傍晚，赫鲁晓夫从斯大林格勒回来，他拍了些录像，和第64军共度了一晚。他们送给了我一份礼物，保卢斯的手风琴，照相机，还有他的一把手枪。赫鲁晓夫把这一切都交给了我。”  
照相机就是式样普通的照相机。手枪是瓦尔特ppk，是这些德国人常用的式样。但那架手风琴非常特别，不仅因为他手风琴拉得不错，相比起前两样东西它多少算是有点实用价值的；而且它的材质非常特别——它的白琴键是贝母的，微微发黄，闪着温润的白色光泽，黑色的琴键看起来也不是普通的材质。他试着用了一下，音色纯正美妙——他此前倒不是没想过他的对手是一个有品位的人，但这架手风琴还传递出了别的，关于他主人的特质——温柔，这与他原先的想象是完全不同的。  
赫鲁晓夫还带来了保卢斯的照片。他看到的时候觉得有点......怎么说呢，他一直受着苏联宣传的影响，他记得当时他们在做宣传的时候要么把这位元帅画成尖嘴猴腮的老鼠，要么就是，凶狠傲慢草菅人命的样子——有些面部特征是挺像的，但气质上完全，完全是不同的——甚至可以说是美和丑之间的差别。所以当他第一次从一个敌人，他的对手身上看出那种“楚楚可怜”的影子的时候，他动摇了。但同时他又觉得，如果这是那架手风琴的主人的话，这又并不奇怪。他捏着那张比他的手掌稍大的照片，手心渐渐出了汗。弗里德里希·保卢斯，这是他和他交手以来第一次记住了他的名字，“弗里德里希”......而从前他只是保卢斯。也就是那时候叶廖缅科突然意识到其实他之前掉的眼泪并不浪费，更不是什么羞耻的事情——即便是他自己，原先也为这种强烈的的情绪波动感到惊讶——如果是他的话，如果是弗里德里希·保卢斯的话......那么没能抓住他的确是非常遗憾的。  
非常，非常，非常，让人遗憾。

后来他一直有在默默留心这位尊贵的战俘，他知道内务部给他的代号，“总督”。他没有受到苛待，甚至过得不错，苏联的军医为了照顾他娇弱的肠胃甚至让人采买了某种特殊的草药茶所需要的草药。只要仔细翻翻报纸杂志就能看到他的照片，那是他真正的样子，而不是他还是敌人的时候那种被丑化了的样子。他长得非常美，不是那种朝气蓬勃的美，而是属于树荫，月光，和贝母的阴翳的美。他甚至有点病恹恹的感觉，但同时又让人确信他有某种治愈的魔力。但叶廖缅科没有机会见他。保卢斯毕竟是个战俘，不适合出现在任何公开的会议或者是宴会上——而且他也不会愿意。叶廖缅科打听到有些将领的私人聚会上会邀请他，但正如前面说的，叶廖缅科在红军里没什么朋友，自然也不会被邀请；他知道内务部会给他安排放松身心的文娱活动，比如戏剧或者音乐会，而且有几个人能得到陪同的“殊荣”。叶廖缅科并不在此列，他只能自己买票，远远地看着他。而且仍让他气恼的是，他发现保卢斯身边常见的陪同者之一就有那个偷窃了自己荣耀的人，罗科索夫斯基。他坐在他的身旁，亲昵地拉着他的手，贴近他的耳朵边窃窃私语，这真叫他嫉妒——以至于他在后来忍不住对赫鲁晓夫抱怨——即便是他自己并不认为这是合适的，毕竟无论如何红军都是团结的，嫉妒同志是一种罪过，更别说是为了一个敌人……  
“你不知道吗，罗科索夫斯基喜欢他。”  
“荒谬。”叶廖缅科说出这个词的时候他的舌头有点打结。“他的妻子和情人都没能满足他么？”  
“可是和哪个女人你能得到那种……真正的共鸣，还有就是说从什么人身上得到那种征服的快乐？”  
“保卢斯喜欢他么？”他努力让自己这个问题看上去只是随口问的。  
赫鲁晓夫大笑起来，叶廖缅科一瞬间有点慌张，他并不想被别人知道他的心思，但幸运的是赫鲁晓夫其实并没有意识到，“你觉得他会，或者应该爱上任何人么？”  
“罗科索夫斯基在强迫他？”  
“……别开玩笑了，内务部和政治局不会让这种事情发生的。保卢斯对他的追求者既不主动也不反抗。”赫鲁晓夫总结了，“总之把他当成什么物质的战利品放到玻璃展柜里也没有什么不妥的地方，他有点缺乏生气。”  
——而这个美丽的东西本应该是我的。叶廖缅科在心里这样想着，他本来就不甘，但如果没有罗科索夫斯基，那这种不甘还只是缱绻的思念，就像少男少女一样单纯的，淡淡的，蜜色的忧愁。但现在掺杂了嫉妒的毒液，这种渴求就变质了，腐败了——但就像是熟成的桃子一样，散发着诡异却浓郁的，香甜的气味。爱与嫉妒掺杂在一起，催促出了情欲迟钝的根芽。那天晚上他辗转难眠，保卢斯幼细的睫毛在他垂下眼睛的时候会掠过他军装外套上的肩章；他的手白而嫩，手指甲修剪得整整齐齐，在被握住的时候会滑走，就像一尾鱼划过水帘，但如果你坚持的话，它也不会一直拒绝被抓住；在白色的衬衫或者围巾之上，他青白色的颧骨之下常常会露出一截后颈，脊突在那里隆起一个圆滑的弧度。这些极其隐忍然而又极度色情的元素不断地在他耳边轻语，让他无法入眠，它们又让他的身体燥热起来，他支起上半身喝了床头柜上的水，但这无济于事，他非常难受但是手足无措。他尝试让自己不去想这些，可是一旦他那么做，他的后脑勺也一阵阵地疼痛起来，就像他小学的时候，一旦分神就会被那个粗鲁的老师用尺子敲脑袋一样痛……“集中精神！你这个崽种！”集中？我集中我的精力去想什么，去想解开他的白色围巾，白色衬身，贴上他胸口上的皮肤吗？叶廖缅科变更加烦躁，他或许早已经默认，而且能接受自己被保卢斯吸引的事实，但是他不能接受他对那个人有这种肉体上的想法……但是他刚刚为了反驳而想出来的气话已经打开了潘多拉的魔盒，不只是胸口，他还想要他的腰，他的腿，他的臀部……他做了最后一次挣扎，他头埋进被子里屏住呼吸，试图什么都不想——但他最后屈服了，因为他下身的胀痛已经让他不得不腾出手应付了。

他还是睡过去了，但是醒来的时候他并不感到得到了休息。他昨晚应该是出了汗，背后的衣服黏在身上，感觉并不舒服。尼娜进来了，这是他住院期间照顾他的护士，还是个小姑娘，他出院了以后她被指派为了他的私人护士。从那以后他们一起经历了许多场战争，这个姑娘也是美的，是那种生机勃勃的美，她咯咯地笑个不停，勇敢而乐观，叶廖缅科觉得她要是个男人，绝对不会比自己差的。他出神地盯着她，尽管知道这个小姑娘一向对他有意思，她崇拜他。但这是叶廖缅科头一次思考把她当作人生伴侣的可能性，虽然说他不算喜欢……这种类型的女孩子，可是她太好了，无论是在照顾他还是在别的方面，都做得太好了。而他也刚好需要摆脱那在昨晚就纠缠着他的梦魇，她是一位真正的女英雄，她会治愈他的。  
“尼娜，多谢你的照顾。我想……”叶廖缅科还是犹豫了一下，“我想，如果战争结束的时候我们都还活着的话，您能继续照顾我将会是我的……好运。”  
尼娜明显地愣了一下，但没有表现得像叶廖缅科想的那样惊讶。她的脸红了，朝阳般的生命力在她的血管中涌流。  
“那会是我的荣幸，叶廖缅科将军。”  
但是事与愿违。那天晚上月亮高悬于青空之上，将柔和的珍珠色辉光慷慨地洒下来。这样的光投在制作不甚精良的玻璃上，将它镀成了一道水帘。月亮这样不加掩饰的美让人心惊，叶廖缅科抱着尼娜躺在床上。他抬头看着月华清辉，这饱满的圆月似乎也在回望他。他深深地叹了口气，月光的光束洒下来的路径的尽头是那架手风琴，贝母在这光辉之下，也显得更加温柔，迷人了。与昨夜相似的焦虑又弥漫了开来，他陷入了一种两难之中——要么背叛自己的感受，要么背叛长久以来的经验和认知。他的感觉告诉他要去爱那个男人，笨拙地去追求他，而他的经验和认知则让他去对祖国保持忠诚，对家庭保持忠诚。

叶廖缅科想办法不被任何一方拉走。战后他娶了那位英勇而美丽的护士，但也从未将目光从保卢斯身上长久地移走。他甚至变本加厉，买通了保卢斯身边的仆役，时不时用点钱来跟他们交换保卢斯穿过的贴身衣物。但他却并不打算跟他表白心迹——在这个好吹牛皮的将军内心深处，其实还是满满的自卑。他甚至都不是元帅，而且还有一点的，他的相貌甚至算得上丑陋，而他恋慕的这个人却又是像玫瑰一样动人——花刺让人如鲠在喉，而那花朵却是人间胜景。


End file.
